love game
by jarialicious
Summary: john cena and maria life changes after a party


for all the jaria fans

* * *

2003

* * *

john cena and maria are friends from very beggining of maria's first step in wwe

they both like each other but non of them ask each other out

maria got drafted to smackdown and john realize that he loves her but now its tooo late

* * *

2010

one night after a ppv as all the rosters are together at a club partying john n maria saw eachother

maria:john (runs toward him n hugs him very tightly)

john:ria how r u girl its soo long i havent seen u i missed u soo much (hugs her tightly)

maria:i m fine johnny boy n i missed u too john (pulls back) (now is awfully close to john cuz of da crowd in da club)

john:maria hows ur life going on smackdown?

maria:its not soo good cuz they r not giving me a title chance its going awful n i also miss all my frnds from raw especiallly you(stares into john blue eyes)

john:um hh ya its same wid me i miss u too but atleast i got a title chance (take maria's hand n sat her down beside him on a couch)

maria:ya dats why i also wanted 2 b back on raw (puts his hand on john's lap n her head on john shoulder)

john;so maria did you got any boyfriend?(asks nervously)

maria:well just brokeup with dolph

john:(breaths in relief)i thought it was just an on screen relationship

maria:ya it was but i went on 2 dates with him but it didnt worked out

john:why

maria:because maybe i m in love with someone else

john:mind telling me who he is

maria: no i wont (leans to kiss himm)

john:um (leans in too )

but now is intrepeted by mickie james

mickie:john!!! i hav been searching 4 u 4 soo long

john:oh mickie i just found my best friend soo i thought y not talking wid her after soo long

mickie:ohh i didnt notice that(looks at maria)

john:but y were u searching 4 me

mickie:cause i wanted 2 kno dat

john:wat do u wanted to know mickie

mickie:r u doing anything tomorrow night?

john:well no i didnt got any plan why u wanted to kno this

mickie:cause i wanted 2 go out wid u (says shyly)

maria:well i think i remember some work to do (sadly n litterly cryingly walks away)

john:ria wait (but realizes dat mickie is still standing there)

john:mickie ill tell u dat soon

mickie:y not now

john:cuz maybe maybe its just maybe i dont like u like that to go on a date wid u

mickie:i thought u liked me but after lisenting to dis i cant stand here more then a minute bye john (walks away angrily)

john:(looks around to search for maria )

maria:(drinking n surrounded by boys)you all know wat never wait 4 anyone or u will regret it like me(says in a drunken voice)

john:(sees maria drinking n then sees all da boys )ohh shit (walks over to maria )

john:maria ! wat r u doing(pulls her up by her wrist n takes da glass away)

maria:john leave me alone i hate you soo much give me my glass back (maria had now looosen control of her self as she is soo drunken)

john: (takes her out of da club)why r u doing this ?why do u hate me ria?

maria:cause now you will date mickie then after sumtime u will marry her n hav lot of lots of childrens (says angrily)

john:no maria i m not gonna date her or marry her i just said her no cause i (then stops n realize maria kissing his neck)

maria:if u r not dating her then its good cause iwanted to tell u that i lov u soo much john

john:ria i love you too i never asked u out cause i was afraid wat if u dont love me back

maria:now as we both kno da truth we can..(kisses him)

their kisses started as pecks then grew more n more deep n passionate

john's hand reach maria hips then he squeezes it abit which makes maria 2 moan while kissing

maria start opening john shirts button then stops

maria:not in hallway my love

john:(picks her up in a bridal way n gets in his room ) (john then closes da door n locks it)

maria:(now removes john shirt completly n start kisiing him again)

john(now starts to remove maria's shirt n then takes maria's skirt off)

both of them has losen control of them selfs

as now maria is just wearing her bra n panty

maria starts removing john's jeans now john is just in his boxers

john:(puts maria on da bed n start kissing her necks n move down n kisses her stomach )

maria:(pulls up a bit to kiss him )

john:(while kising maria john starts unhooking maria's bra n removes it completely)

maria:(smiles n lay on bed again)

john:(john start kissing her neck n moves down n moves his hand around her breast n start kissing,licking n sucking her breast)

maria:(moans )

john (moves down licks her stomach n removes her panties)

maria:(gets up n moves on top of john n removes his boxer )

she start kissing his necks n then licks his chest n then moves down n then licks n sucks his cocks

john:(moans)

maria:(then realize dat she is giving john a great plaeasure sucks his cocks even more harder n swallow all his cumz)

now its his turn to return da pleasure

john:(starts licking her vagina n then put his cocks into her n kisses her )

(then john pulls away only to hear her moans n then ask her to be in a dog position as she did he start fucking her even more harder)

maria:(just moans )

john:(then licks all her juices n then lays wid her i n 69 position)

da night passes as they both had a passionate sex

* * *

next morning

maria wakes up as da sun is shining on her brightly n realizes dat she is naked n sumone is sleeping next 2 her

maria feels a hand tigthly wrapped around her waist n then looks on da other side to find john sleeping naked next to her

maria(thinks n then remember everything dat heppened last night da drinking da kissing n all da love she made wid john last night was now going on head)

john:i think u r wide awake now baby

maria(looks n find john awake while showing his cute dimple how cute she thought to herself)umm john

john:(puts his finger on her lips to make her quite)

maria(just stare at his finger then him)

john:i know i asked u late but aatlast asked u will u b my girlfriend (n then moves his finger away)

maria:(just stare at him n then she had a big smile on her face)john you really want me to be ur

john:ofcourse maria i loved u eever since we met please dont say no

maria:i lov you too yes john ill b ur girlfriend

they both lean n kisss each other passionatelty

maria:(puts her head on his chest)

john:(strokes her red hair)

maria:but john how can we be together cause i m on smackdown n u r on raw

john:dont worry bout dat babe ill handle dat

maria:how is dat gonna b then

john:i ll ask vince to draft u to raw or draft me to smackdown

maria:n wat if he doesnt agree wid u

john:then ill leave wwe

maria:ohh ya n he wont let u leave it cause u r da maineventer

john:ya dats rite i can do anything 2 b wid u babe

maria:ohh baby i kno i lov u soo much

john:i love u too baby(kisses her head n then her lips)

THE END

if anyone want to continue this story u just tell me da stoy will b all urs


End file.
